


Royale Academy (Year 2)

by VioletStarr



Series: Royale Academy Secrets [2]
Category: Royale Academy
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Betrayal, Dark Magic, Elemental Magic, Fantasy, Kings & Queens, Magic, Magic School, Magic-Users, Magical Artifacts, Multi, Princes & Princesses, Sea Monsters, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletStarr/pseuds/VioletStarr
Summary: Welcome back to RA, Second Years!
Series: Royale Academy Secrets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125944





	Royale Academy (Year 2)

**-Prologue-**

"Y-your Majesty!"

The King turned and glared at Richard.

"We searched all of the Kingdoms, but we...could not find Princess Skylar..."

"How did she escape!? I had her all those years ago! Find her!"

Richard bowed to the king and ran off.

_"I will find you, Skylar...one way or another..."_


End file.
